Unobservant
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Shinichi realizes just how unobservant he really is. /ShinKai, oneshot, safety rating/


Kudou Shinichi, an incredibly acclaimed detective at the tender young age of sixteen, stood next to a bare wall in the Kudou family library, carefully situated his hands so they were spread about shoulders width from each other, took a deep breath...

...and promptly began banging his forehead into the wall. Incessantly. And quite hard, if the echoing _boom_s were any kind of indication.

A boy with a slightly messier hairstyle but an almost identical face came running into the library, eyebrows scrunched in worry. "Shinichi, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted over the repetitive thumps emanating from the (somewhat insane) detective.

Turning, the young detective took one look at his doppelganger, turned back around, and began banging his head against the wall with renewed vigor.

"Shinichi!" the other boy protested, racing forward and grabbing the collar of Shinichi's button-down. Shinichi was breathing hard, and the lookalike could already see a red mark forming underneath his longish bangs. He swallowed at the sight, his tongue snaking over his lips unconsciously.

"Kaito..." murmured Shinichi, raising a hand absently to touch his forehead. The other boy, evidently named Kaito, frowned, slightly confused as he realized there was a rosy pinkness to Shinichi's cheeks that seemed quite... out of character for the usually cold and calculating detective.

As Kaito made that realization, Shinichi suddenly began squirming inside of his grip, reaching despairingly for the wall.

"Seriously, Shinichi, the hell's wrong with you?" Kaito groaned, forcing the boy away from the wall and dropping him unceremoniously down into an armchair, standing in front of him so as to block his escape route.

Shinichi was seated - using the term "seated" rather loosely - somewhat haphazardly in the chair, limbs strewn about, his cheeks now positively red, his eyes somewhat unfocused, even a little glassy, his button-down slightly open, his hair a bit mussed. Kaito cringed as his brain thoughtfully supplied him with various unholy scenarios and mental images.

"Kaito," breathed Shinichi, gripping his forehead and rearranging himself so he was actually seated properly - Kaito inwardly sighed - and blinking rapidly. "I've made a huge mistake as a detective. This... this can't be... I'm just so..."

_Dear God, he's so cute when he's all flustered... _Kaito thought, then mentally slapped himself for thinking it. Another part of his mind answered defensively, _But you know it's true, Kaito! You can't deny that Shinichi is hooooooooot!_

"W-What's the mistake?" asked Kaito, feeling his cheeks go scarlet as that defensive voice went unchallenged.

Leaning forward as if to intensify his next words, Shinichi whispered, "Being completely and utterly unobservant."

Kaito blinked uncomprehendingly. "If you weren't observant, you wouldn't have solved so many cases. I don't get it."

Shinichi exhaled. "I thought you wouldn't get it." He stood up - Kaito tensed - and began pacing the room, avoiding the head-bashing wall purposefully.

"One year ago I regained my body, right, Kaito?"

"Mmhm...?" Kaito replied, not sure where the conversation was going.

"And one year ago I started seriously dating Ran, correct?"

"Yeah," Kaito answered softly, his eyes downcast.

Noticing this, Shinichi hissed, "Why was I so unobservant?!" He seemed to start slightly for the wall, but managed to regain his self-control.

"So how is this related to being unobservant?" Kaito chirped, and Shinichi looked at him to see his familiar Poker Face back into place.

"That's _exactly _why I'm so damn unobservant!" Shinichi yelled in frustration, hands smashing against his face. "I never noticed - in the entirety of _one year _- that I was not the _slightest bit _in love with Ran!"

"What?!" Kaito's Poker Face crumbled on the spot, but Shinichi steamrolled over him.

"And I also _failed _to notice _you! _And if I _didn't _fail to notice, then I didn't put everything together! Putting clues together to form a logical hypothesis is what a detective _lives _to do, yet I've screwed it up so badly it's ridiculous! How the hell can anyone ever call me the Heisei Holmes?! I'm a disgrace!" he rambled, waving his hands sporadically.

"WHAT?!" Kaito yelped, his face burning lucid red. "You failed to notice... _ME_?"

Suddenly Shinichi was calm and purposeful, every trace of anger or ranting vanishing from his person. He turned to face Kaito, who stiffened and backed up as the detective cornered him against the head-bashing wall.

Kaito was suddenly aware of Shinichi. Very aware of his knee between Kaito's legs, holding him against the wall, and his forearms, pressed flat with one on either side of Kaito's head.

"Yes, I failed to notice you," Shinichi said, and Kaito shivered as the detective's breath, smelling of something refreshing like mint - crawled over his face. "I didn't notice how every time I mentioned Ran, or a date I went on with her, or some dinner I had with her, you would cringe and look away or pull out your Poker Face. I didn't notice how whenever I was sad or worried about something or other, you'd stand outside of my bedroom door until I went to sleep. I didn't notice how you'd look at me sometimes with a bit of a blush on your face. I didn't notice how you'd make me coffee just the way I liked it, without fail, every day. I didn't realize how you'd glance at me and sigh. I didn't realize any of that."

Shinichi leaned closed, now nose-to-nose with a bright red Kaito.

"So, to sum it all up... I didn't realize you were madly in love with me."

And with that, Shinichi kissed a very stunned Kaito.

They broke apart, Shinichi smiling a slightly predatory smile and Kaito looking faint.

"Wh... What about Ran?" breathed Kaito.

"Broke up with her." Shinichi stepped back, a small grin on his face. "After all, there's only one person I could ever even imagine loving, and he's standing right in front of me."

"Same here."

* * *

Written in one hour. Hope you like it. :D


End file.
